1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a water cooled heat dissipation module and particularly to a heat dissipation module with which a guide fan is associated for speeding up circulation of cooling water to enhance efficiency of heat exchange.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Many electric circuits, which were presented in a form of electronic components, or electronic circuits, which were presented in a form of a plurality of integrated circuits connecting with each other, developed in the early stages has been replaced with a compact integrated circuit due to unceasing progress of the technology of the integrated circuit and the manufacturing process of the semiconductor. In other words, the single compact integrated circuit is capable of performing more functions and is capable of processing more complicated instructions and signals than the integrated circuit developed in the early stages.
The compact integrated circuit contains more electronic components such as FET (Field Effect Transistor) and COMS, more heat is generated when the compact integrated circuit is in operation. The heat generated from the integrated circuit developed in the early stages such as the conventional central processing unit can be dissipated sufficiently with mere cooling fins. However, the heat generated from the compact integrated circuit such as the central processing unit developed in the recent years is unable to be dissipated with the cooling fins only, and a heat dissipating fan becomes a required device in addition to the cooling fins. Normally, the cooling fins have a base for being attached to the integrated circuit such that the heat can be removed outward with the fan, which is disposed at the top of the cooling fin set. Because there is a distance between the base of the cooling fin set and the fan, the heat received by the base is incapable of transmitting to the top of the cooling fin set immediately. As a result, most of the heat accumulates at the base to deteriorate the efficiency of heat dissipation.
In order to increase the efficiency of heat dissipation, guide heat pipes are employed in the cooling fins to speed up removal of the heat with air. Further, the water cooling type heat dissipation is employed to add the water in the guide heat pipes, which are connected to a water tank, and a water pump is disposed to circulate the water between the water tank and the guide heat pipes for enhancing removal of the heat done with the guide heat pipes.
The preceding water cooling type heat dissipation allows the cooling water moving in the guide heat pipes to perform heat exchange in the guide heat pipes. However, the heat generating source such as the central processing unit contacts with the cooling fins directly instead of the guide heat pipes such that the heat received with the cooling fins are still incapable of being dissipated effectively.